Being together
by velvetcat09
Summary: Akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan bila aku berkata padamu bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu. Slash. Various pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Being together**

**A/N: Shounen-ai, K+, Angst, Humanized, AU, Second Point of View**

**The Penguins of Madagascar © Tom Mcgrath/Eric Darnell – Nickelodeon/DreamWork**

~~xxXxx~~

Disinilah kau sekarang berada, duduk termenung di bangku kebung binatang Central Park. Semua ingatan dirimu dan dirinya di taman ini masih begitu mentah bagi pikiranmu. Semuanya berawal di tempat ini, tapi kau tidak menyangka bahwa pertemuan spesial di tempat ini harus berakhir sebegitu menyesakkan. Kau ingat betul pertama kali kalian bertemu, tidak ada satu momen pun yang terlewat oleh ingatanmu.

~xXx~

Sebuah sore seperti hari ini, kau memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kebun binatang yang bisa dibilang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari apartemenmu. Kau ingat bahwa ide awal ke kebun binatang ini hanya untuk mencari udara segar setelah ujian kelulusan kuliahmu yang bagaikan parade tak berujung. Terus mengencani tumpukkan buku dan laporan-laporan tanpa sadar bahwa mereka adalah benda mati, ah, kau tahu kalimat itu bermakna harafiah. Tapi biarlah itu berlalu, kini waktunya bersenang-senang. Tentu tanpa kau sadari lagi, kini kau menabrak seseorang pria bertubuh tinggi. Sudah refleks setiap orang untuk melontarkan ucapan maaf, begitu pula dirimu. Ketika pandanganmu bertemu dengan dua buah mata yang bagaikan batu mirah bening, kau merasakan kedua pipimu memanas. Tidak, bukan malu karena telah menabrak, kau ingat alasan dirimu merona karena kedua mata indah itu menatapmu tajam seakan menelanjangimu. Tentu itu adalah sebuah perumpamaan.

"Ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" kau ingat betul bagaimana suara bariton itu tersesusun menjadi sebuah melodi indah di telingamu. Berlebihan, tapi apa boleh buat, kau memang sempat masuk jurusan sastra. Pikiranmu lagi-lagi dialihkan oleh si pria di depanmu ini.

"I-iya. Sekali lagi maaf." kau mengusap belakang kepalamu, menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sebagai ekspresi bersalahmu. Ia yang kau tabrak tersenyum balik, entah kenapa kau mendapati senyumannya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Skipper."

"Eh?"

"Aku Skipper, kau?"

"P-Private." kau merutukki dirimu yang bisa-bisanya terbata-bata menyebut nama sendiri.

Perkenalan yang tidak disengaja itu berlanjut hingga kau telah lulus kuliah. Selama kau menunggu hasil ujianmu, tiap sore kau bertemu dengan pria bernamakan Skipper itu. Entah di kebun binatang seperti yang pertama kali, di taman, atau lainnya. Apakah itu tanda kalian dijodohkan atau tanpa kau ketahui, Skipper mengikutimu diam-diam. Kecurigaanmu itu bermula saat kau hendak pulang dari universitasmu dan merasa diikuti oleh seseorang. Dan saat kau sampai di depan apartemenmu, Skipper terlihat bersandar pada dinding sebuah gang yang tepat berada di sebelah tempat tinggalmu. Tapi hal itu kau asumsikan sebagai kebetulan belaka.

Kau ingat hari itu tepat dua minggu setelah kau dinyatakan lulus oleh universitasmu, saat itu dirimu yang berbalutkan syal akibat musim dingin berdiri di depan habitat pinguin yang terletak di kebun binatang Central Park. Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di pikiranmu. Kira-kira apa pekerjaan Skipper? Simpel, bukan? Kau hanya tinggal bertanya kepada Skipper dan rasa penasaranmu akan segera meninggalkan benakmu. Oh, sayangnya fakta tidak sesederhana itu. Pas lima detik setelah pertanyaan itu terlintas, orang yang tadi ingin kau tanyakan menepuk pundakmu. Kau sambut dirinya dengan senyuman khas yang selalu merekah saat bertemu dengannya. Tanpa memikirkannya dua kali, basa-basi yang membuatmu penasaran keluar dari bibir mungilmu. Ya, basa-basi.

"Pekerjaanku?" kau membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukkan.

"Ya, bisa dibilang aku mengapdi pada negara." kau menggesturkan huruf O tanpa bersuara.

"Hei, katakanlah kau direkrut sebuah tim rahasia. Apa keahlianmu yang akan kau tunjukkan agar memuaskan si komandan?" kau refleks mengedipkan mata birumu beberapa kali, bingung akan pertanyaan yang menurutmu kompleks itu. Akan tetapi pertanyaan terkejutmu perlahan mencair ketika melihat senyum pada wajah lawan bicaramu.

"Aku memiliki ingatan fotografi, ya, kupikir itu mungkin bisa membantu." pandanganmu kini beralih pada empat ekor pinguin yang menatap balik dirimu.

"Selain itu?"

"Aku pernah belajar bela diri saat sekolah dulu di Indonesia, selama kurang lebih enam tahun." kini giliran Skipper yang memberimu tatapan terkejut. Hanya saja ekspresi itu cuma bertahan sekitar enam detik sebelum kembali kepada ekspresi monontonnya.

"Terkejutkah kau kalau kubilang kau kurekrut menjadi anggota timku?" senyuman hangat kini menjadi sorot utama pada paras pria tinggi berambut hitam acak di sebelahmu. Kau hanya bisa kembali memerah, rasa bahagia mendapat pekerjaan serta malu mendengarnya campur aduk dalam benakmu.

~xXx~

Kini itu semua hanya bisa menjadi kenangan, berhamburan bersama setiap butiran bening air yang menetes dari kedua bola mata birumu yang telah meredup. Isakkan memilukan mengiringi setiap tetesan yang mengalir turun pada pipimu yang sudah memerah sendari tadi. Kepalamu kau tundukkan, kedua tanganmu kau dekatkan pada dadamu. Dimana kau merasakan paru-parumu seakan ditekan oleh tenaga lain, sesak bukan main.

Dua jam yang lalu, kau sedang berada di markas tempat sekarang kau bekerja. Sudah dua tahun setengah sejak hari pertama kau direkrut oleh Skipper. Tapi kau baru menyadarinya dua jam yang lalu bahwa hubunganmu selama ini dengan Skipper tidak seperti yang kau inginkan. Tentu itu tidak akan sebegitu menyakitkan, hanya saja sifat blak-blakkanmu menghancurkan semuanya.

"Sk-Skipper."

"Ya, Private?"

"A-aku mencintaimu..." kau langsung menundukkan kepalamu, sekilas kau melihat adanya siratan rasa terkejut pada wajah Skipper.

"Terima kasih." kini giliran matamu yang membesar. Sebuah tangan besar milik orang di depanmu kau rasakan di atas kepalamu, mengusapnya pelan. Segera kau dongakkan wajahmu, kau ingat betul bagaimana wajah itu tersenyum hangat, senyuman yang mengiyakan pernyataanmu. Akan tetapi kau tahu ada yang beda, senyuman itu seakan berkata aku-juga-menyayangimu-sayang-hanya-sebatas-saudara padamu dengan nada mengejek. Terdengar kejam untuk menggunakan kata mengejek tapi memang kau sendiri yang mengakuinya bahwa itu cocok.

Kau tahu bahwa Skipper tidak mengatakannya langsung, tapi dari gerakan, tatapan, senyuman, hingga nada bicaranya mengatakannya. Jika dua tahun lebih sudah kau menjadi anggota tim Skipper, maka hampir tiga tahun kau sudah mengenal sosok Skipper. Tiga tahun sudah kau memendam perasaanmu kepada sang komandan. Semua itu hancur hanya dalam kurun setengah jam. Kau sadar dirimu cengeng, kau sadar dirimu masih senang bermanja terhadap sebuah harapan kosong. Yang paling menyakitkan adalah kau tahu konsekuensinya, namun kau tetap membiarkannya lepas dari sangkarnya. Apa boleh buat, kini kau hanya bisa memohon agar ingatan itu jatuh bersama dengan setiap air mata yang mengalir dari matamu, menginginkan agar semuanya lenyap.

~xXx~

Jauh dari tempat dimana kau duduk, seseorang berdiri pada bayang-bayang gerbang kebun binatang. Ia telah mengikutimu sejak kau pergi dari markas. Kau tidak tahu bahwa ini semua adalah kesalah pahaman. Ia yang kau kira sudah menghancurkan hatimu sebenarnya sendiri sedang meremukkan perasaannya. Kalian berdua sama-sama memendam perasaan untuk satu sama lain. Di satu sisi kalian begitu ingin memiliki hubungan lebih dari yang sekarang, di sisi lain kalian berdua takut akan kosekuensi yang kalau boleh aku bilang, terlalu mengada-ada. Namun apa daya aku hanyalah figur imajinasi yang menarasi keadaan kalian.

_Not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do. – What Hurts The Most / Rascal Flatts_

~~xxXxx~~

Author's note: Okeh, murni ngasal ini ide fanficnya. Jadi maaf saja bila abal-abal. Dan biar cepat, maaf apa bila ada typo, dan lainnya. Semoga mengerti apa yang saya maksud. Oh ya, kira-kira sebaiknya dilanjutin ke chapter dua atau ini jadi sekedar oneshot?


	2. Chapter 2

**Being together**

**A/N: Shounen-ai, K+, Angst, Humanized, AU, Second Point of View**

**The Penguins of Madagascar © Tom Mcgrath/Eric Darnell – Nickelodeon/DreamWork**

~~xxXxx~~

"Rico," orang yang kau panggil sontak menoleh ke arahmu, kau hanya memaksakan sebuah senyum sebagai balasan senyuman temanmu yang satu itu. Ia yang mendapat nama Rico menepuk sisi sebelah tempatnya duduk di kasurnya, mengisyaratkan dirimu untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Tentu tidak bisa menolak, kau rebahkan dirimu di sebelahnya, pandanganmu berkeliaran menatap langit-langit kamarmu yang juga menjadi kamar Rico beserta Kowalski. Kau menengok dan mendapatkan sebuah ekspresi bertanya dari kawanmu. Berbicara mungkin bukan cara berkomunikasi bagi Rico, tapi mengekspresikannya itulah caranya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." senyuman dipaksakan masih terpasang, kau tahu, Rico tidak selengah Kowalski mengenai emosi. Jadi dapat kau pastikan pria berambut jabrik yang duduk di sebelahmu tahu bahwa itu adalah ekspresi bohong. 'Toh kau memang tidak pandai bermain ekspresi, bukan? Bisa membaca belum tentu bisa menirukan.

"S-sungguh..." ah, suaramu pecah, begitu juga dengan wadah kaca yang tadi kau taruhkan seluruh rasa sedihmu. Kau jatuhkan wajahmu pada dada bidang Rico, tangismu menjadi musik pengiring setiap butiran bening yang berjatuhan dari pelupuk matamu. Dadamu sesak bukan main. Sebegitu sesaknya hingga tangisanmu saja hampir tidak bergeming.

Ia yang sedang kau jadikan penyangga dirimu hanya bisa menatap bagian punggungmu, sesekali mengusapnya pelan. Tanpa kau sadari, hati Rico juga sama hancurnya denganmu. Tentu ia memiliki masalah seperti dirimu, ditolak. Bedanya, ia sudah tahu dirinya ditolak sebelum mengutarakannya, tidak sepertimu. Bahkan hatinya jauh lebih hancur dibanding dirimu. Kalau boleh dibandingkan, hatimu masih hanya retak sedangkan dia hampir menjadi debu. Dan asal kau tahu saja, orang yang berada di depannya sekarang inilah yang telah mencuri sekaligus meremukkannya. Kaget? Simpanlah dulu keterkejutanmu, kini giliranku yang menarasikannya untukmu.

~xXx~

Awal hancurnya hati milik Rico bermula pada sebuah Februari biasa sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, biasa saja memang. Terlebih dengan fakta adanya tanggal empat belas pada bulan itu, wajar-wajar saja. Hanya saja, kali itu sebuah rasa keberanian memprovokasi sesuatu. Ia berhasil menatap punggungmu dari jauh dengan sekotak coklat digenggam di balik badannya yang kekar. Tidak, bukan kotak-kotak berwarna merah muda yang dapat kau temukan di toko-toko pada bulan Februari. Apa yang berada di dalam bungkus berbalutkan pita merah muda senada dengan apa yang menjadi wadahnya adalah hasil jerih payah Rico sendiri. Sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi dirinya dapat membuatkan sebuah coklat untuk kau yang telah mengalihkan perhatiannya sejak awal bertemu. Sayang, ketepatan waktu Rico sungguh terlalu parah, ia melihat dari jauh dirimu yang berjalan menuju ruang Skipper dengan toples berisikan kue coklat. Tentu dengan diam-diam juga ia menguntitmu dari belakang, pertanyaan-pertanyaan seakan menyelenggarakan parade seenaknya di pikirannya; nama Skipper menjadi salah satu pertanyaan dalam otaknya. Ketika kakimu sampai pada lantai ruangan orang yang kau tuju, Rico tengah menatap bingung dirimu dari jauh. Tahukah kau betapa dekatnya dia dengan pintu ruangan Skipper ketika kau hendak menyerahkan kue kering rasa coklat buatanmu pada sang komandan. Matanya bahkan menangkap semburat merah di pipimu ketika menaruh toples tersebut di meja Skipper. Sungguh rasanya hancur sekali ketika Rico melihat Skipper membalas dirimu dengan senyuman hangat. Seperti yang telah kubilang, Rico peka terhadap hal semacam emosi, ia jauh lebih pandai dalam membaca raut wajah, begitu juga dengan menyembunyikannya. Ia bahkan berhasil kabur tanpa kau ketahui, Rico mengambil kesempatan ketika tangan Skipper mengusap kepalamu. Selain rasa ditolak yang menggerogoti hatinya sejak saat itu, ia tidak sanggup melihat kalian berdua bersama, setidaknya untuk pertama kali.

Kau pikir ia akan menyerah dan pergi meninggalkanmu, berpikir ini sudah tidak ada gunanya lalu merelakanmu? Tidak, bahkan hingga sekarang. Dan selama hari-hari yang terlewat untuk mencapai hari ini, Rico terus bertahan dengan segala siksaan batinnya. Jika kau tega, mungkin kau akan berkata bahwa Rico bodoh karena semua itu hanya akan menghancurkan dirinya. Kau tahu bahwa dia tahu kau telah mengenal Skipper jauh sebelum menjadi anggota tim, jadi bukankah jelas kalau perasaanmu pada Skipper begitu besar. Seharusnya kau yang yang merasa bodoh karena telah tega membiarkan dia yang mencintaimu dengan tulus mengkeropos hatinya dari hari ke hari, bahkan tanpa kau sadari menambah lubang pada perasaan Rico. Mengenyampingkan fakta ia memang jelas menunggumu selalu, rasa cintanya perlahan mematirasakan efek dari patah hati. Bukan berarti ia tidak bisa merasa sedih atau semacamnya, katakanlah ia berhasil mengubur segala kepedihan yang telah ia alami jauh dalam dirinya. Setiap kali rasa hancur melanda dirinya ketika mau tidak mau ia harus melihat kebersamaan dirimu dengan Skipper, segera ia ambil perasaan tidak berguna itu dan melemparnya dalam sebuah sumur tak berujung. Dirinya seakan telah memiliki antibodi yang akan menetralisir rasa sakit ketika dicekokki aura hangat kalian berdua. Sekedar fakta, antibodi itu bekerja rata-rata dua puluh kali dalam satu minggu. Bayangkan jika satu bulan, bahkan satu tahun, itu saja belum termasuk hari-hari spesial dimana antibodi milik Rico bekerja tiga kali lipat hanya untuk hari itu. Terserah jika kau berkata ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan dirinya atau apalah, tapi ketahuilah, di akan terus menunggumu. Bahkan ketika yang akan menjemputnya adalah ajal dan bukanlah dirimu.

~xXx~

Kiranya itulah apa yang bisa kusampaikan kepadamu yang sekarang masih terisak dalam pelukkan Rico. Rasa sakit karena mengetahui jelas apa penyebab tangisanmu mengalahkan rasa senang adanya dirimu dalam dekapannya. Karena itu, biarlah malam ini kau menyenangkan dirinya walau hanya sedikit. Berterima kasihlah kepada sebuah panggilan dari universitas ternama di Inggris yang memanggil Kowalski untuk menjadi dosen tamu selama satu minggu. Berterima kasihlah karena dengan begitu, kau dapat menangis sepuasnya tanpa harus dihujam pertanyaan-pertanyaan logis milik si jenius itu dan merasakan kehangatan lain yang menyambutmu dengan begitu terbuka. Tanpa mempedulikan resiko rasa hancur yang menggantung di ujung hati milik dia yang tengah memelukmu sekarang. Matamu perlahan terpejam, antara karena lelah membasahi kaos Rico atau terbuai rasa nyaman yang Rico berikan kepadamu. Mungkin keduanya.

Kau yang sudah jauh berenang dalam alam bawah sadar mana mungkin tahu bahwa ia yang sendari tadi memegangimu, kini menatap wajah tidurmu dengan basah, secara harafiah. Kalian seakan berganti giliran untuk meluapkan rasa hancur, dengan kata lain sekarang Rico 'lah yang tengah menangis. Tangisannya tidak memilih untuk bersuara, setiap butiran air mata turun dengan bebasnya tanpa mengusik penyuara yang telah memiliki luka sayatan. Tangannya hanya bisa mengeratkan dirimu kepadanya. Bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya ia dapat menjadi sebegitu dekat dengan dirimu. Bahkan saat-saat sedang menjalankan misi tidak terhitung sebab kau terus mengekori Skipper. Senang sekaligus menyakitkan adalah hal yang sejak awal bersarang di hati Rico sejak kau masuk ke kamar dengan mata merah serta muka berantakkan.

Sayang sekali, ocehan panjang lebarku hanya bisa disamakan dengan angin yang berhembus dari ventilasi kamar kalian. Lewat tanpa disadari, tapi apa boleh buat. Fakta bahwa aku hanya menarasikan dan bukan mengatakan langsung di depan wajahmu memang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Tapi menurutku, rasa bertepuk sebelah tangan terkadang lebih menyakitkan dibanding ditolak. Setidaknya satu beban yakni hasrat untuk mengutarakan sudah terangkat, berbeda dengan rasa sakit ketika harus menelan kembali semua tolakkan secara tidak langsung itu. Maka bersyukurlah dirimu karena kata ditolak belum menjadi statusmu.

_What hurts the most, is being so close, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away. - What Hurts The Most / Rascal Flatts_

~~xxXxx~~

Author's note: Saya jatuh cinta dengan gaya penulisan seperti ini, jadi maklumkanlah jika ini terlalu puitis atau sebagainya. Saya juga mohon maaf apa bila ada yang tidak berkenan dengan _one-side_ Rico/Private. Jujur, saya lumayan menyukai _pairing_ ini. Dan saya mutuskan untuk memanjangkan _fanfic_ ini. Tidak, saya bukanlah orang yang memiliki ide serta waktu banyak untuk menulis hingga beberapa _chapter_ kedepan, jadi kembali, maklumkanlah bila _fanfic_ ini akan agak lama di-_update_-nya. Ah, saya juga sangat merekomendasikan lagu _What Hurts The Most_ dari _Rascal Flatts_. _Chapter_ ini sangat cocok dengan lagu itu. Dan juga, saya baru sadar bahwa cinta di antara Skipper, Private dan Rico itu seperti cinta Severus kepada Lily yang sudah menikah kepada James. Saya tidak ada– bahkan terlintas pun tidak untuk menyalin plot seperti itu. Ya, sebagai penjelasan saja jika memang ada kesalah pahaman seperti itu.

Saya sudah mengecek adanya typo dan segalanya, dengan begitu saya harap tidak ada lagi typo yang terselip tanpa sengaja. Mohon maaf apa bila ada yang salah dalam penuturan kata maupun lainnya.

_Thank you for reading_


	3. Chapter 3

**Being together**

**A/N: Shounen-ai, K+, Angst, Humanized, AU, Second Point of View**

**The Penguins of Madagascar © Tom Mcgrath/Eric Darnell – Nickelodeon/DreamWork**

~~xxXxx~~

Kau yang kini hanya bisa duduk bersandar pada sebuah kursi malas menatap nanar monitor di depanmu. Monitor itu dengan ekspresi mononton menampilkan sebuah rekaman _CCTV_ yang kau pasang diam-diam di kamar prajuritmu. Kantung hitam terlihat menggantung pada pelupuk mata mirahmu. Dengan kau tekannya tombol _play_ pada layar tersebut, maka sudah terhitung tiga kali matamu menonton setiap gerak-gerik kedua bawahanmu. Kau yang pulang setelah mengikuti Private ke kebun binatang segera menuju ruanganmu, dengan rasa penasaran bercampur sakit menyalakan rekaman _CCTV_ nomor tiga. Kini kau hanya bisa berandai-andai percakapan yang terjadi di antara Private dan Rico. Kau ingat bagaimana terkejutnya dirimu ketika melihat Private yang tiba-tiba membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Rico. Dari cara bahunya bergerak tidak teratur, kau tahu ia sedang menangis. Hanya melihat prajurit kesayanganmu menangis saja sudah begitu menyakitkan, apalagi ketika tahu kalau dirimulah yang menyebabkannya? Ingin rasanya bunuh diri sekarang, bukan?

Sebuah rasa pening tanpa diundang bertamu pada kepalamu, dapat kau rasakan rasa itu juga mengundang sensasi sesak di dadamu. Tepat ketika keduanya menyerang dirimu, layar menampilkan gerakan lainnya. Kini setelah bahu Private menenang, giliran Rico 'lah yang menangis. Wajahnya yang bisa dibilang terpampang jelas di layar semakin meyakinkan asumsimu. Kedua alismu bertautan ketika Rico menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya pada bahu Private, lalu berpindah ke arah dahi Private. Kau rasakan rahang bawahmu turun sedikit begitu sadar Rico mengecup kening dia yang diam-diam kau cintai. Bukan, bukan rasa cemburu yang berkoar-koar dalam hatimu, melainkan rasa tidak bisa percaya yang mengisi tangki emosimu. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Rico juga menyukai Private? Siapa yang menyangka bahwa selama ini dia menyembunyikan semuanya dengan begitu baik? Tentu bukan kau sebab kau terkejut akan hal itu.

~xXx~

Pagi yang normal setelah tiga hari Kowalski berada di London. Kesunyian tentu menggantikan suara ledakan-ledakan penemuan bawahan jeniusmu itu. Terlebih dengan adanya kecanggungan di antara kalian bertiga.

"Pagi, Skipper." kau menolehkan kepalamu dari cangkir kopi yang sedang kau nikmati harumnya, matamu disambut oleh senyuman khas Private. Sayang, matamu menangkap jelas kantung di bawah bola mata safir cerah itu. Tidak mau menambah apa yang telah kau perbuat, kau menyunggingkan juga seulas senyuman.

"Pagi, Private. Ah, 'mana Rico?" kau baru sadar prajuritmu yang satunya lagi tidak sedang duduk di anak tangga seperti rutinitas paginya, kau bahkan tidak yakin ia sudah bangun.

"Eh, ehm, tidak tahu... Bahkan saat aku bangun dia sudah tidak ada." kedua bola matamu lagi-lagi menangkap kejanggalan pada Private. Bawahanmu yang satu itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada lantai yang sedang kau pijak. Kau berdiri dari kursi meja makan dan menaruh gelas serta koran yang tadi sedang kau nikmati. Niat awalmu untuk mengacak-acak rambut pirang Private seperti biasa, akan tetapi tentu kau tahu tindakkan itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Menambah keyakinan Private bahwa kau menganggapnya masih anak kecil. Jadi kau dekatkan telapak tangan kananmu pada pipi kiri Private. Menyentuhnya lembut kemudian mengusapnya dengan ibu jarimu. Semburat merah yang kau kira akan menghiasi wajah Private tidak kunjung muncul, digantikan dengan ekspresi heran.

"Biar kucari kalau begitu." tanganmu yang tadi bersandar pada pipi Private turun ke bahu kirinya. Menepuk pelan, mengisyaratkan sebuah kata tidak apa-apa secara tidak langsung. Ia yang kau tepuk pundaknya masih berdiri di tempatnya, bergerak pun tidak. Baru ketika kau keluar dari ruang tengah yang bersambungan dengan dapur dan menuju halaman belakang, paras Private perlahan dihiasi warna merah. Jantungnya memompa darah dua kali lebih cepat menuju kepala.

Kau tahu maksud ungkapan Private waktu itu, kau tahu makna dari ronaan wajah manisnya ketika kata mencintaimu keluar di depan wajahmu. Kau bahkan berniat menyentuh bibir mungil itu dengan milik dirimu. Bagaikan badai hebat berlalu, rencana itu tersapu dan digantikan rasa takut jika cinta yang kau maksud berbeda dengan cinta yang dimaksud Private. Memang sudah jelas ketahuan dari apa yang ditunjukkan Private adalah rasa cinta yang sama dengan yang kau maksud. Akan tetapi rasa paranoiamu kembali menghancurkan segalanya. Kau tidaklah salah dalam menafsirkan kata-kata Private, hanya ketakutanmu 'lah yang salah. Jadi daripada menariknya ke pelukanmu, kau malah mengusap kepalanya seperti biasa dan tersenyum bodoh. Ya, semua orang tentu punya hal yang disesali. Kalau diberi angka dari satu sampai sepuluh, maka angka sebelas menjadi jawaban betapa menyesalnya dirimu membiarkan rasa takutmu mengambil alih apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh hati kecilmu. Kau bahkan menaikkannya menjadi dua belas ketika tahu selama seharian itu Private menguras air matanya. Apa boleh buat adalah hal yang terbesit di pikiranmu ketika menemukan dia yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu sekarang hancur perlahan di bangku kebun binatang. Secara tidak langsung kau telah menodai kenangan indah yang harusnya selalu menspesialkan kebun binatang itu.

~xXx~

"Heh." kau menarik ujung bibirmu ketika melihat spesialis persenjataan yang kau cari sedang duduk bersandar di bawah naungan pohon rindang yang tepat berada pada tengah-tengah halaman belakang rumah yang kau sebut markas itu. Jika kau lihat dari dekat, kedua mata petarung andalanmu yang satu ini sedang terpejam. Sedikit mengenai tim-mu, kalian bekerja pada sebuah badan intel negara secara rahasia tentunya. Bisa dikatakan kalian adalah tim yang bergerak di balik bayang-bayang pemerintahan. Tentu bukan masalah politik yang kau dan tim-mu tangani, lebih kepada konflik khusus dan perang. Selain kau, Private, Rico dan Kowalski, terdapat juga tim lainnya. Ambil contoh tim Julien yang beranggotakan pria beraksen khas itu dan ketiga anggotanya yang lain, yakni Maurice, Mort dan Fred. Marlene yang menjadi atasanmu memang tidak terlalu sering menggunakan tim milik rivalmu itu, biasa hanya sebagai pengumpan saat tim-mu dan miliknya mau tidak mau bekerja sama. Terkadang kau mendapati rasa iri mengganjal di pojokkan hati kecilmu. Kau iri dengan mereka yang bisa terus senang tanpa memikirkan misi selanjutnya. Bisa tertawa bersama tanpa menghiraukan fakta bahwa musuh bebuyutan mungkin sedang merencanakan sebuah jebakan brilian yang kau tak mungkin tahu.

"Oi–" tangan kananmu yang tadi kau maksudkan untuk menepuk pundak Rico mendadak ditahan sesuatu. Entah darimana sebuah pisau lipat kini mengarah pada bagian samping lehermu. Matamu bertemu tatap dengan dua buah bola mata coklat bersinarkan Matahari hingga terlihat kekuningan itu. Perlu kau akui pada saat tertentu, Rico memiliki reflek yang luar biasa.

"A-ah. Maaf." Rico segera melepaskan pergelangan tanganmu dan menurunkan pisau lipatnya. Kau mendengus pelan sembari mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Rico.

"Tumben." kedua tanganmu kau lipat di balik kepalamu, menyandarkan kepalamu yang masih sedikit agak pening akibat suatu hal. Ia yang kau tanyakan tentu tahu sifatmu untuk bertanya atau menyatakan dalam satu kata, jadi Rico membalas perkataanmu dengan sebuah dengusan. Kau kurangi cahaya yang menerangi pandanganmu dengan mengatupkan mata mirahmu. Bersantai sejenak, menikmati sapaan ramah udara pagi.

"Hei," kau hanya menaikkan alismu sebagai jawaban untuk Rico, membiarkannya melanjutkan apapun itu yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"kau menyukai Private, bukan?" refleks, matamu segera kau buka. Hanya terbuka, tidak menampilkan ekspresi atau lirikkan.

"Kau sendiri juga begitu, 'kan?" Rico tidak memerah mendengarnya. Untuk apa bersikap malu-malu terhadap kau yang sekarang turun derajat menjadi rival dalam matanya.

"Kalau kau menyukainya, lantas kenapa kau tega membiarkannya seperti itu?" Rico melirik tajam ke arahmu. Kau sontak terkejut. Tidak, bukan oleh lirikkan yang seakan berkata beraninya-kau-melukai-hati-Private-yang-mencintaimu-dengan-tulus. Kau tertegun mendengar nada gelap yang disuarakan Rico. Rico memang terkenal jarang berbicara, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk mencap dirinya bisu. Ia hanya memilih menggunakan ekspresi sebagai pengganti pita suaranya. Tapi asal tahu saja, ketika Rico menyuarakan pendapatnya secara harafiah, sebuah kalimat bagaikan pisau lipatnya akan menusuk pada siapa pun, apa pun targetnya. Kau bahkan mengakui terkadang kata-katanya lebih pedas dibanding dirimu.

"Kh." kau tidak mempedulikan Rico yang memicingkan matanya, faktanya, kau malah melipat kedua tanganmu di depan dada dan menoleh ke arah lainnya. Kekanak-kanakkan memang, tapi apa daya, rasa kesal mewarnai hatimu sekarang ini.

"...Kuambil itu sebagai kata kau tidak menginginkannya." tepat ketika kalimat itu Rico akhiri, kau merasakan badanmu bergerak sendiri. Kau berdiri dan meraih bagian kerah Rico, mengangkatnya sedikit.

"Teruslah mengoceh! Kau tidak tahu betapa menyesalnya aku ketika tahu apa yang telah kuperbuat! Betapa hancurnya untuk melihat dia hancur, terlebih ini semua memang salahku." kau menggeram, kau kini bertatap mata dengan ahli senjatamu itu. Saat kau berhasil merebut kembali kontrol dirimu dari amarah, kau sadar adanya siratan aneh pada mata Rico.

"Aku...sudah lama hancur. Hampir satu tahun lebih. Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya harus melihat kalian berdua bersama hampir setiap hari..." rasa menyesal kembali memenuhi hatimu ketika menyadari adanya kepedihan terpancar dari kedua mata Rico. Ah, bodohnya dirimu membiarkan lagi-lagi hal yang seharusnya tidak mengambil alih memerintah otakmu.

"...Maaf" perlahan kau lepas kerah kaus putih Rico, pandanganmu kini tertunduk menatap tangan yang barusan kau gunakan untuk melampiaskan amukkanmu. Lebih dari dua puluh tiga menit kemudian, hanya kesunyian yang seakan membelah diri dua belas kali lipat mengisi udara yang kalian berdua hirup. Dirimu kini sedang mencoba untuk rileks dengan duduk kembali di tempat awal yang kau tadi jadikan sandaran bagi kelelahanmu. Rico sendiri sekarang tengah menatap kosong pintu masuk menuju rumah. Dimana seseorang mungkin sedang menunggu kalian berdua untuk datang, tersenyum sembari menyediakan sepiring omelet. Pikiranmu teralihkan oleh seorang pemuda berambutkan pirang cerah seleher, bermatakan permata safir indah yang mengilat. Bisa-bisanya kau mematahkan hatinya.

~xXx~

"Skipper! Marlene menelpon tadi, katanya akan ada yang mengantarkan paket nanti." kau menaikkan satu alismu sebagai jawaban. Biasanya kalau Marlene mengirimkan paket, pasti ada yang tidak beres. Entah paketnya yang membawa masalah seperti kejadian paket bom dulu atau pesan yang ada di dalam paket tersebut. Tepat ketika kalimat itu selesai terlintas di kepalamu, bel pintu rumah kalian berbunyi. Rico yang baru saja menutup pintu belakang segera berlari menuju pintu depan. Menggumamkan sebuah kata akan membukanya.

"Apa itu?" untuk kedua kalinya kau naikkan alismu, kali ini saat Rico berjalan ke arahmu dan Private dengan sebuah kotak kecil berbungkuskan kertas coklat. Tipikal paket kiriman pada umumnya. Kau segera mengambil barang kiriman itu ketika Rico menyodorkannya kepadamu. Tanpa basa-basi segera merobek kertas pembungkusnya dan mengambil secarik kertas yang terletak di atas kotak tipis tersebut.

"Tiket ke karnaval? Sebagai hadiah karena telah bekerja keras? Apa-apaan maksud Marlene ini?" kau mendengus keras begitu melihat tulisan tangan dari atasanmu. Marlene memang orangnya terkenal punya sejuta rahasia, jadi jangan heran jika sewaktu-waktu ia akan datang di sebuah siang pada musim panas dan berteriak 'Selamat Natal'.

"Karnaval? Bolehkah kita pergi ke sana? Tidak ada salahnya untuk pergi, lagi pula Marlene sudah mengirimkannya untuk kita!" tanpa kau sadari bibirmu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil begitu melihat prajuritmu yang paling muda itu melompat kegirangan. Kau hanya bisa berkacak pinggang sambil menggelengkan kepala, pernyataan bahwa mencobanya memang jelas tidak akan membunuhmu semakin melonggarkan prinsip bekerja kerasmu. Sudahlah, 'toh kau jarang menyenangkan bawahanmu. Jadi kau anggukkan kepalamu tanda setuju dengan Private. Sebagai balasan, ia yang lebih kecil darimu refleks memeluk dirimu. Dua detik kemudian, Private sadar atas tindakkannya dan berlari menuju kamarnya sambil membawa semburat merah di pipinya. Senyuman yang tadi sudah berada di wajahmu melebar sedikit.

"Kau tahu Rico, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan paket ini."

"Hmm?"

"Misalnya jumlah tiket yang pas tiga ini padahal Marlene tidak tahu Kowalski pergi ke Inggris dan bola hitam kecil ini yang sepertinya berdetik... –Oh, berdetik." segera kau serahkan bola hitam kecil itu pada Rico. Yang kau berikan bola tersebut segera membuka lubang terowongan rahasia di dekat _TV_, lalu melemparnya jauh ke dalam. Tidak lama terdengar bunyi ledakan, kedalaman terowongan yang kau rancang meredam hampir setengah suara ledakan hingga apa yang kau dan Rico dengar hanya seperti dentuman. Seperti yang aku katakan, Marlene memang penuh sejuta rahasia dan juga akal, tidak terkecuali kejahilan.

_I should have been prepared for this and made myself not to regret any of it. - When the first love end / Hatsune Miku ft. Ryo/Supercell_

~~xxXxx~~

Author's note: Oh, lihat, ternyata saya lagi rajin hingga chapter 3 sudah selesai. Ah, kira-kira sudah jelas hubungan cinta yang mengitari Skipper, Private dan Rico sekarang? Ya sebagai rangkuman, Skipper sebenarnya suka sama Private, begitu juga Private. Hanya saja rasa paranoidnya membuat Skipper salah bertindak sehingga menghancurkan hati Private. Rico yang juga suka terhadap Private menenangkan si prajurit mungil itu. Bisa dibilang Skipper rada cemburu begitu (Silahkan tabok author ini). Saya juga tidak kreatif dengan kembali menggunakan tema 'taman ria'. Ahaha, iya, otak saya sempit, maaf saja. Akhir kata, semoga tidak ada typo dan inti fanfic ini dapat dimengerti.

_Thank you for reading_


	4. Chapter 4

**Being together**

**A/N: Shounen-ai, K+, Angst, Humanized, AU, Second Point of View**

**The Penguins of Madagascar © Tom Mcgrath/Eric Darnell – Nickelodeon/DreamWork**

~~xxXxx~~

Kau tahu kata cinta tidak bisa kau jelaskan secara logis, terlebih karena kau bukanlah psikologis. Jadi wajar saja kalau hal seperti itu selalu menjadi misteri tersendiri di benakmu. Akan tetapi kau tahu satu hal mengenai cinta, ia ada untuk dirasakan, bukan dijelaskan. Kau menyadarinya sebab kau merasakannya, perlahan mengenal dengan cinta yang misterius itu. Dari jauh kau menatap bagaimana wanita anggun itu membaca lembar per lembar laporan para mahasiswanya. Bagaimana cara satu tangannya membalik helaian kertas tersebut sementara yang satunya menggenggam sebungkus roti. Entah bagaimana bisa kau mendapati cara perempuan itu melakukan dua tindakkan sekaligus terlihat indah dan menawan.

"Kowalski," kau segera menengok ketika pundakmu ditepuk oleh Mason. Otakmu yang mengosongkan diri sejenak tadi mencerna arti tepukkan serta tatapan temanmu lima kali lebih lambat. Ini ironis sebab kau terkenal akan kecepatan mengolah informasi yang diterima.

"Lupakan dia, kau tahu Doris sudah bertunangan." kau hanya bisa menunduk ke arah roti isi yang sedang kau santap. Ia yang dipanggil Mason hanya bisa menghela napas dalam, sementara satu temanmu yang lain yakni Phil menikmati makan siangnya dengan damai. Fakta dia bisu dan memilih tidak ikut campur adalah alasannya.

"Heh, mudah bagimu berkata seperti itu, kau tidak tahu rasanya." segera kau lahap roti berisi ikan tuna itu sebagai pelampiasan.

"Perkataanmu benar jika Lulu tidak dihitung." ekspresi kesalmu tiba-tiba saja menghilang menjadi sebuah penyesalan saat tatapan Mason bertemu dirimu. Ya, tatapan, bukan ekspresi. Cara bola mata mengirimkan jawaban terkadang lebih jujur dibanding raut yang menjadi topeng. Kau sudah lama tahu bagaimana kedua saudara kembar itu mengekspresikan emosinya. Fakta mereka memilih tatapan sebagai perantara kau ketahui tidak lama setelah kalian bertemu di Amerika dulu. Saat itu dirimu yang kuliah di sebuah universitas ternama tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Mason dan Phil. Perpustakaan universitas; tepatnya rak buku psikologi, menjadi saksi buta awal pertemanan kalian bertiga. Tidak kau sangka kejenuhanmu belajar kimia dan beralih ke psikologi sebentar mempertemukanmu dengan duo psikolog terkenal ini.

"Maaf." kata itu seakan tergelincir dari ujung bibirmu, tanpa sadar keluar. Sayang, Mason terlanjur tersinggung, kini kau harus menikmati istirahat siangmu ditemani aura canggung. Adanya Phil saja sudah sedikit menyempitkan ruangan mendadak, apalagi ditambah efek samping ucapanmu? Nikmatilah makan siangmu.

~xXx~

Tanganmu meraih telepon genggam yang kau taruh secara sengaja di meja kecil sebelah ranjangmu. Tinggal dua pertiga lagi sampai pada telepon berlayar sentuh itu, tanganmu kau kembalikan pada pinggiran ranjang lagi. Matamu masih saja menatap kosong perangkat elektronik tersebut. Keinginan untuk menelpon sekarang dan nanti masih saja terus berdebat, memperebutkan posisi keputusan yang masih kosong.

"Payah." gumamanmu ditelan oleh bantal tempat kepala berisi otak jeniusmu kau rebahkan. Tanpa sadar sebuah topik aneh memonopoli pikiranmu, menendang acara debat yang tadi. Ia bertanya, apa kau rindu dengan rekan-rekanmu? Pertanyaan bodoh, sudah tentu kau merindukannya, bukan? Kemudian pertanyaan itu diganti dengan kalimat berujungkan tanda tanya lainnya. Kira-kira siapa yang paling kau rindukan? Disinilah pikiranmu berhenti memikirkan jawaban. Sebenarnya kau sudah memiliki jawabannya, hanya saja ragu untuk menjawabnya. Tanpa peringatan, benda yang awalnya ingin kau gunakan kini berganti posisi denganmu. Kini dialah yang meminta untuk digunakan.

"Iya?" segera kau menerima panggilan namamu sebagai jawaban. Tanpa kau sadari, senyuman merekah di wajahmu. Tanpa kau sadari kembali, ini menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan sebelumnya, Rico 'lah yang paling kau rindukan kalau boleh jujur.

"Ada apa?" tanganmu meraih kacamata yang tadi kau letakkan di meja sebelah, dengan cekatan memakainya.

"Tidak, hanya ingin menelpon. Tidak mengganggu 'kan?" kau mendapati sebua tawa kecil lepas dari mulutmu.

"Tentu tidak. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana di sana?"

"Biasa saja. Kemarin Marlene mengirimkan tiket ke karnaval, berhubung hanya tiga, rencananya besok pergi. Maaf kalau kau tidak bisa ikut."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa datang sendiri ke karnavalnya setelah pulang." entah kenapa rasa kesepian merayap di benakmu.

"Biar aku temani kalau begitu." matamu mengerjap beberapa kali mendengarnya. Rasa senang bercampur malu melempar rasa kesepian yang tadi hinggap.

"Oh ya, bagaimana universitasnya?" lamunan sesaatmu dihancurkan oleh suara Rico di ujung sana.

"E-eh, ah, biasa-biasa saja 'sih. Mason dan Phil juga ikut diundang ternyata." kau mendengar Rico menyuarakan huruf O dari sisi lain.

"Aku juga, bertemu dengan seorang dosen disini. Perempuan." kau tahu Rico sudah mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan ini sekarang akan menuju. Rico memilih diam, memberikanmu ruang untuk melanjutkan kisahmu.

"Dia cantik, baik pula,"

"Baguslah kalau begi–"

"sayang, ia sudah bertunangan." kau dapat menebak reaksi lawan bicaramu, terlebih dengan kesunyian yang diberikannya.

"Kowalski," kau tersenyum sendiri mendengarnya, sungguh menenangkan bisa berbincang dengan sahabat.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa." kau berbohong, sungguh sebuah pendustaan yang begitu sering dipakai semua orang. Benar jika kau berkata bohong, benar jika kau menyembunyikan rasa patah hati, salah jika kau patah hati akibat Doris. Justru Doris 'lah yang kau jadikan pelarian akibat patah hati.

"Kowalski, ingat, kalau kau ada apa-apa, aku selalu ada untuk membantu." kau merasakan pandanganmu menjadi kabur mendengarnya. Tenggorokkanmu tiba-tiba saja memanas.

"Terima kasih, Rico."

~xXx~

Setengah jam setelah telpon dari Amerika sana, suara Rico masih terngiang di pikiranmu. Alasan kau bisa menyukai Doris karena itu kau jadikan pelarian atas rasa sakit mengetahui rekanmu menyukai orang lain. Doris bahkan adalah pelarian pertamamu, wajar kalau itu entah kenapa menyakitkan, dan wajar jika kau bisa-bisanya mencintai orang yang baru kau temui sekitar empat hari yang lalu. Mau bagaimana lagi, selama setengah tahun mengetahui fakta memedihkan tersebut, kau menerima saja dijejali gestur Rico kepada Private. Jadi kau putuskan untuk mengawali yang baru, akan tetapi kembali berakhir menyedihkan. Awalnya kau mengira hanya kau yang mengalami rasa hancur ini, akan tetapi pemikiran itu segera diganti oleh teori lain. Untuk mengetahuinya adalah sebuah cobaan karena rasa hancurmu berubah menjadi rasa kepedihan tiada tara, seakan dipaksa melihat seseorang disiksa habis-habisan tepat di depan mata. Memang kau tidak mengalaminya, tapi mengetahuinya saja sudah begitu sakit. Bagaimana tidak? Kau yang menyukai Rico mengetahui Rico sendiri mencintai Private, rasa hancur pertama. Setelah itu kau menyadari Private cinta mati dengan Skipper, rasa hancur kedua. Dan sebagai fakta ekstra, kau sadar bahwa Rico telah mencintai Private sejak satu tahun yang lalu, sementara Skipper yang menjadi cinta Private sendiri membalas perasaan Private secara tidak langsung. Dengan kata lain, selama satu tahun ia terpuruk begitu dalam, disiksa dengan disuruh menontonnya. Siapa pun pasti tidak tega mendengarnya, apalagi kau yang memang memiliki rasa kepada sahabatmu itu. Benar-benar dipaksa menelan pemandangan orang lain ditusuk berkali-kali pada tubuhnya, sebegitu sadisnya sebab orang itu masih hidup. Hatimu serasa memilu memikirkannya, seolah mendengar jeritan putus asa orang yang tengah disiksa itu. Sebenarnya, apa yang menjadikan itu jauh lebih sakit adalah karena kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat temanmu, sahabatmu, cintamu harus hancur dari hari ke hari.

Bantalmu menjadi saksi malammu hari ini, ia bahkan menjadi TKP akibat jejak-jejak air matamu yang mengering padanya. Andai saja ada yang bisa kau lakukan, ya, andai saja.

_Through the pounding in my chest, I still want to protect you. - Heart Rate #0822 / Hatsune Miku ft. papiyon_

~~xxXxx~~

Author's note: Sepertinya saya harus mengganti nama Skipper dan Private di _characters_. _Fanfic_ ini memang benar-benar _various pairing_, _mainly_ 'sih SkiVate. Ngomong-ngomong, jujur, entah kenapa kecepatan saya mendapat ide _fanfic_ seperti ini jauh lebih cepat dibanding yang lainnya. Juga dengan cara menggunakan _Second Point of View_. Dan lagi, pada tahu siapa Lulu 'kan? Dia yang ada di Hoboken sekarang, _Chimpanzee_ juga.

Semoga tidak ada typo dan yang lainnya. Serta paham maksud dari plotnya.

_Thanks for reading_


	5. Chapter 5

**Being together**

**A/N: Shounen-ai, K+, Angst, Humanized, AU, Second Point of View**

**The Penguins of Madagascar © Tom Mcgrath/Eric Darnell – Nickelodeon/DreamWork**

~~xxXxx~~

Kau buka kelopak matamu, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali seraya pupilmu menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar mentari yang mengintip dari balik tirai kamarmu. Secara teknis, kamar ini bukan cuma milikmu, ini juga milik Kowalski dan Private. Berbicara soal Private, pemuda mungil yang namanya lewat di kepalamu ternyata masih tertidur pulas. Kau mendapati dirimu menatap kosong wajah damainya yang tertidur di sebuah ranjang dua tingkat, terletak pada sisi kanan kamar kalian. Selama dua menit kau hanya bisa menatapnya, membangunkan wajah manis itu sepertinya menjadi sebuah tindakan yang salah. Kau masih ingin memandangi parasnya, akan tetapi waktu berkata lain ketika jarum panjangnya menunjuk pada angka enam sedangkan yang pendeknya berada pada angka lima. Kau dengan perlahan memberdirikan posisimu, lalu berjalan diam-diam menuju pintu. Setelah menarik napas dalam, kau membuka pintu itu, mencoba membuat sesedikit mungkin suara decitan.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari kamar tanpa membangunkan Private, kau menghadiahi dirimu secangkir kopi panas. Dengan kebiasaan yang sudah melekat, meminumnya sembari duduk di tangga menuju lantai dua. Kebiasaan yang aneh memang, tapi saat kau duduk di tangga, semua hal yang mengganjal pikiranmu seakan diserap dinginnya anak tangga yang kau duduki. Selama hampir satu jam kau duduk melamun disitu sembari menyeruput kopimu. Matamu bersandar pada sebuah objek yakni _TV_ yang berada kurang lebih lima meter dari tangga.

"Pagi, prajurit." kau tidak terkejut dengan suara milik komandanmu, semua tahu kalau Skipper selalu bangun paling pagi. Kalau rutinitasmu adalah bangun dan duduk di tangga, maka rutinitas Skipper adalah latihan pagi sendirian di halaman belakang. Entah sekedar lari keliling sembilan kali putaran atau _push-up_ lima puluh kali. Kau sadar dari lamunan sejenakmu, lalu membalas ucapan selamat pagi milik Skipper dengan sebuah mata setengah terbuka menatap sang pemimpin.

"'Mana Private?" kau menunjuk lantai atas sebagai jawabannya. Mulutmu kembali bertemu dengan ujung bibir cangkir, memiringkannya sedikit dan membiarkan cairan hangat itu meluncur menuju tenggorokanmu.

"Biar kubangunkan." kau melirik Skipper yang berjalan melewatimu. Inginnya mengatakan untuk membangunkan si kecil itu nanti saja, akan tetapi kau mendapati pita suaramu tidak mau diajak kerja sama. Jadi kau hanya bisa menunggu hingga mereka berdua turun.

~xXx~

"Kita jadi ke karnaval 'kan, Skippa'?"

"Tentu saja." kau memutar bola matamu ketika melihat Skipper mengusap kepala Private sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Kau segera mengalihkan pandanganmu pada jam yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh. Rasa cemburu mulai mengkonsumsi hatimu saat pemuda berambut pirang itu membalas senyuman yang tadi diberikan dengan senyuman yang setara kehangatannya. Apa yang menjadi alasan rasa dengkimu adalah karena senyuman itu selalu tertuju untuk Skipper. Egois, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, lama-kelamaan kau sebal hanya bisa melihat.

"Karnaval buka mulai jam sepuluh." kau dengan sengaja lewat di depan mereka. Tanpa repot-repot menengok ke arah dua orang lainnya, kau naik menuju kamar.

"A-ah, kalau begitu aku harus siap-siap dulu!" tentu kau dapat mendengar suara ceria Private. Walau tidak diteriakkan, kalimat itu cukup menggema di dalam rumah berlantai dua ini. Kau pun masuk ke kamar saat mendengar derap langkah Private dari arah belakang.

Kau duduk di ranjang milikmu ketika Private masuk. Matamu bertemu dengan iris safir miliknya dan sebuah senyuman gembira, dirinya tanpa berbasa-basi mengambil pakaian dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Kau yang tengah duduk tadi menarik ujung bibirmu, lalu beranjak berdiri dan mengambil sendiri pakaianmu. Berhubung ini hanya sebuah karnaval biasa, jadi kau raih sebuah kaus putih dengan _jeans_ hitam. Baju yang tadi kau kenakan segera kau tanggalkan, memperlihatkan sebuah luka sayatan yang membentang dari dada hingga perut. Selalu ada sebuah senyuman mewarnai wajahmu ketika teringat bahwa bekas luka ini kau dapatkan ketika menyelamatkan Private dari Blowhole. Akan tetapi senyuman itu juga diiringi rasa benci luar biasa terhadap Blowhole yang nyaris membunuh Private.

"Eh, kau sedang ganti baju ya?" lamunanmu dibuyarkan Private. Matamu menangkap pemuda itu sudah berganti pakaian dengan sebuah _sweater turtleneck_ berwarna biru muda dengan celana _jeans_ yang senada dengan atasannya ketika kepalamu kau tengokkan ke arahnya. Dirimu juga menangkap sepuhan merah meriasi wajah Private yang tengah melihatmu bertelanjang dada.

"K-kau begitu aku tunggu di bawah." kau terkekeh saat Private berlari keluar dari kamar dengan wajah memerah. Dengan cepat kau pakai kaus dan celanamu, lalu mengambil sebuah kemeja hitam dan mengenakannya, hanya saja tidak kau kancingi. Kakimu dengan santainya melangkah menuju lantai satu, hanya untuk mendapati Skipper dan Private kembali berduaan. Lucu rasanya kalau memikirkan sebenarnya Private masih patah hati akan Skipper, atau itu hanya pemikiranmu saja?

"Aku yang menyetir." dengan sebuah nada malas kau ambil kunci mobil yang biasa ditaruh di keranjang dekat meja makan. Kau dapat melihat dari ujung matamu, Private dan Skipper menatap bingung dirimu yang begitu saja keluar ke garasi. Dirimu sebenarnya memang dengan sengaja ingin menyetir, kau tahu kebiasaan Private untuk duduk di kursi penumpang depan jadi siapa pun yang ingin duduk di sebelahnya haruslah sang pengemudi. Berhubung kau telah mendahului Skipper yang biasa mengemudi, maka sebuah senyuman berarti terplester di wajahmu.

~xXx~

"Eh?"

"Brosur karnaval." matamu masih terpaku dengan jalanan di depan sementara tangan kananmu memberikan secarik kertas pada orang di sebelahmu. Kau melirik sejenak ke arah sebelahmu, mendapati Private dengan antusias membaca brosurnya.

"Wahananya banyak ya, bahkan ada _roller coaster_. Padahal hanya karnaval."

"Ada rumah hantu juga, mau naik?" kau tersenyum jahil ketika sadar Private kini menatap dirimu.

"B-bukannya seram ya?"

"'Kan kau bukan masuk sendirian. Ada ak–, kita." kau mengarahkan matamu pada kaca spion, senyuman jahilmu menjelma menjadi seringai ketika melihat pantulan Skipper yang tengah duduk di belakang. Apa yang memberikan rasa terhibur adalah wajah pria berambut hitam acak itu jelas menunjukkan ekspresi kesal, cemburu mungkin? Apalagi ditambah dengan cara duduknya, yakni menaikkan satu kaki dan melipat tangan sembari memalingkan wajah ke jendela. _Priceless_.

"Boleh saja 'sih... Tapi jangan langsung masuk rumah hantu dulu."

"Apa? _Merry-go-around_?" kau kembali melirik Private, bertemu tatap dengan sepasang iris biru safir secerah langit yang terlihat membesar. Ditambah dengan bibir mungil yang sedikit dimajukan, sungguh membuyarkan konsentrasi. Maka kau kembalikan kedua matamu pada jalanan.

"...Liat nanti saja."

Lima menit setelah kalimat terakhirmu, mobil _sport _yang kau kendarai terjebak dalam kerumunan mobil lainnya. Kecepatannya yang tadi hampir tujuh puluhan turun drastis menjadi sepuluh km per jam. Bunyi klakson mobil di sekitarmu seakan berteriak, "Selamat datang dalam kemacetan, Bung!".

"Tsk." kesal, kau menengok ke arah sebelahmu. Ternyata Private malah tertidur, cepat sekali. Kau coba melirik Skipper lewat kaca spion lagi, komandanmu masih juga menatap keluar. Dirinya seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaan lalu lintas di sekitarnya padahal matanya terus terarah pada mobil-mobil yang melintas.

Terjebak macet adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan setiap orang, tentu sudah termasuk dirimu. Terkadang sebuah harapan akan datangnya seseorang yang memberantas kemacetan menghampiri kepalamu. _Na__ϊve_ sekali dirimu yang percaya akan hal seperti itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, ide-ide semacam itu memang biasa datang pada mereka yang sedang putus asa. Atau mungkin dalam kasusmu, tidak ada kerjaan.

~xXx~

"Private,"

"Mmh..."

"Private."

"E-engh, i-iya?" kau memutar bola matamu, sungguh cara membangunkan yang begitu klise. Tadinya kau ingin melebih-lebihkan adegan Skipper yang membangunkan Private dengan membuatnya menjadi lebih fantasi. Skipper membangunkan Private, Private terbangun, Private memeluk Skipper yang telah membangunkannya. Oh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat ingin muntah.

"Oi, ada parade jam satu." dengan reflek, kedua orang yang masih berada di area parkir menoleh ke arahmu yang sudah berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Tentu mereka dapat mendengarmu, jarak kalian bahkan tidak sampai delapan meter. Untung dapat parkir di barisan depan, eh?

Kau hanya menatap kosong Private yang berlari ke arahmu, dengan Skipper mengikutinya dari belakang. Tepat ketika Private berdiri di sampingmu dan Skipper berada di samping Private, sesaat kau merasa ini menjadi acara kencan bertiga.

"Hei, pinguin!"

"Ekor...–cincin? " pandanganmu mengikuti mata Skipper. Oh, lihat siapa yang datang.

"Kulihat kalian mengikuti kami ke karnaval ini, heh?" sementara kau lagi-lagi memutarkan bola matamu, Skipper memasang tampang kesal dan Private hanya menunjukkan ekspresi polos. Kau menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berada di belakang Julien, dapat di tebak tentu saja siapa itu. Maurice, Mort, seperti biasa. Fred juga tidak ada seperti biasa.

"Kau kira cuma kau yang bisa ke karnaval, kami juga–"

"Atau kencan bertiga?" sontak kau dan dua orang di sebelahmu memerah. Hanya berbeda pada intensitas warna merah yang mewarnai wajah kalian, tentu Private yang paling merona. Kau hanya bisa membenamkan wajahmu pada telapak tangan kananmu.

"Apa–"

"Sepertinya kau mengajak si kecil itu keluar jalan-jalan, tapi si psikopat itu juga mengajak si kecil keluar. Lalu si kecil mengusulkan untuk pergi bertiga dan disinilah kalian." suasana menjadi hening sejenak setelah perkataan Julien.

"Ha! Tidak perlu bertepuk tangan, aku memang hebat dalam menebak 'kok." tidak heran atasanmu benci dengan orang yang satu ini. Selain 'sok tahu, sombong, seenaknya sendiri dan selalu ikut campur masalah orang, kau mendapati logatnya terdengar menyebalkan.

"_Someday I will forget this day." was said. - Envy / Megurine Luka ft. Furukawa-P_

~~xxXxx~~

Author's note: K-kok kesannya saya jadi nge_-bash_ beberapa (atau malah semua) _chara_ ya? Hieeeee, maafkan saya kalo emang begitu. Jujur, saya gak ada maksud buat begitu sama sekali. OOC-nya juga keterlaluan kayaknya. Hiks, bingung sendiri saya jadinya.

Penulisannya juga jadi terasa lebih cepat, terkesan memperpanjang sebuah adegan. Saya benar-benar minta maaf sekali lagi.

Ya, mohon maaf bila ada typo, semoga mengerti maksud cerita ini.

_Thank you for reading_


	6. Chapter 6

**Being together**

**A/N: Shounen-ai, K+, Angst, Humanized, AU, Second Point of View**

**The Penguins of Madagascar © Tom Mcgrath/Eric Darnell – Nickelodeon/DreamWork**

~~xxXxx~~

"Ada ide kita kemana sekarang?"

"Tidak ada kata _kita_ dari awal, ekor cincin." geramanmu semakin kau pertegas dengan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutmu.

"Heh, tidak perlu berubah menjadi pinguin yang sedang mengamuk, pinguin."

"Hentikan panggilan pingu–"

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita pergi berpasangan?"

"H-hah?" rasa ingin mencekik pria berambut hitam dengan _highlight_ putih di depanmu ini semakin menggebu-gebu. Andai tatapan bisa membunuh dan mengunci targetnya, Julien sudah pasti berada di alam baka tiga menit yang lalu. Tatapan membunuh pun membutuhkan pengunci target untuk membunuhnya karena orang ini, seakan ada tameng atau apalah yang memantulkan laser amarah dari matamu. Menyebalkan tapi, kenyataan.

"Berpasangan?"

"Betul sekali, pinguin kecil! Dan karena aku sudah bosan dengan kau dan si pinguin bos itu berpasangan, kali ini aku akan mengacaknya!" kau lampiaskan kekesalanmu dengan menepuk telapak tanganmu pada wajahmu. Tidak perlu membuka mata untuk melihat apa reaksi Rico. Orang itu jelas akan memutar bola matanya.

"Maurice, kau dengan si psikopat. Mort, kau dengan si bos dan aku dengan si kecil ini. Jenius bukan?" Rico memberi tatapan kau-lebih-baik-bercanda-atau-akan-kubuat-wajahmu-berciuman-dengan-lantai, Maurice mengekspresikan sesuatu mirip dengan pandangan yang-benar-saja, Mort hanya menyengir seperti biasa, dan kau. Kau memberikan tatapan akan-kubuat-kau-menarik-ucapanmu-itu-bahkan-dalam-mimpi-sekali-pun terbaikmu.

"Tidak akan–"

"Kita bertemu disini setelah parade kedua!" entah kenapa kau hanya bisa diam ketika kalimatmu dipotong oleh Julien yang dengan seenaknya menarik Private pergi. Secepat itu dia memotong kalimatmu, secepat itu pula dia menyeret Private ke antara kerumunan orang-orang. Di sebelahmu berdiri Rico yang masih dengan tatapan ingin menghajarnya, anehnya di sisi lainmu berdiri bocah berambut coklat pendek. Dengan mata coklatnya yang besar menatapmu dengan tatapan khasnya.

"Aku mau kembang gula." bersama Rico dan Maurice, kalian menoleh secarah berbarengan ke arah Mort.

~xXx~

"Aku mau naik kincir angin, tuan pinguin."

"Mort, kau lebih baik pergi dengan Maurice. Dan hentikan sebutan pinguin itu."

"Baiklah~" kau menggelengkan kepala ketika bocah itu berlari ke arah pria tua yang berdiri di dekat sebuah kios. Setelah memastikan anak itu tidak akan mengikutimu lagi, matamu kembali dialihkan pada sebuah teropong, mencari kemana dua orang yang tadi sedang kau intai. Rico yang berada di sebelahmu juga mengikuti kemana pandanganmu tertuju. Kau terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik dua orang itu tanpa memikirkan orang lain yang memandang aneh kalian berdua. Kalian tidak akan seaneh itu kalau kalian mengenakan jas hitam daripada kemeja dan kaus. Setidaknya kesan agen rahasia lebih _biasa_ untuk di kota seperti _New York_. Dimana adegan dua orang mengintai seseorang dari bayang-bayang menggunakan teropong canggih terlihat normal-normal saja. Terima kasih kepada seluruh film-film _Hollywood. _

"Ayo naik _roller coaster_!" kau mengerutkan dahimu, tidak peduli kalau hal itu hanya akan mempertua wajahmu. Rasa sebal dengan pria yang sedang kau intai semakin membesar ketika orang itu menarik lengan anak buah kesayanganmu. Dengan seenaknya menyeret Private ke wahana yang berada tepat di depan mereka.

Dua menit kau dan Rico menunggu di kursi karnaval, dengan rasa kesal menunggu kedua orang yang tadi naik wahana tersebut turun. Dan ketika orang yang kau nanti keluar dari arena _roller coaster_, kau mau tidak mau segera mengikuti mereka yang langsung menuju wahana lainnya. Dari _carousel_ hingga _ferris wheel, _apa yang bisa kau lakukan hanya mengumpat sembari melihat cintamu diajak mondar-mandir oleh Julien. Sebal, tentu saja. Bosan, apalagi.

"Hei," kau menoleh pada Rico, matamu seakan berkata apa-yang-akan-kau-katakan-sebaiknya-penting-sampai-berani-mengganggu-konsentrasiku ketika bertemu dengan tampangnya.

"Apa–" kau tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katamu, tanganmu keburu ditarik oleh pria di sebelahmu. Pikiranmu kosong mendadak saat diseret Rico ke sebuah tempat. Tanpa kau sadari, kau sekarang malah berdiri mengantri untuk giliran latihan menembak.

"Heh, yang benar saja." kau kembali melirik Rico, hanya untuk mendapat dia berdiri bangga dengan wajah tidak bersalah. Polos yang dibuat-buat.

"Mumpung ada disini." kau mendengus mendengarnya, tapi perlu kau akui perkataan Rico ada benarnya.

Dua menit mengantri kau habiskan dengan mengedarkan matamu pada keadaan sekitar. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan maupun spesial dari pemandangan sekitar, hanya ada beberapa _stand_ makanan serta permainan. Menghabiskan waktu, kau memperhatikan dua orang; sepertinya pasangan, berdiri di sebuah _stand_ permainan lempar cincin. Kau memperhatikan pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan itu, terlihat berumur tujuh belas tahunan. Dari tingkah mereka, tentu tertebak bahwa mereka jelas pasangan. Kau menaikkan satu alismu ketika si laki-laki berhasil melempar cincinnya ke pin _bowling_ yang tersedia, kau memperhatikan bagaimana reaksi perempuannya. Dengan senangnya melompat dan memeluk pasangannya, lalu memeluk boneka yang menjadi hadiah. Sesaat kau yakin pikiranmu menggambarkan bahwa adegan tadi diperankan oleh dirimu dan Private. Terlalu berharap.

"Oi, maju."

"E-eh?" kau kebingungan ketika Rico mendorongmu, tidak sadar bahwa antrian sudah berakhir dan sekarang giliran kalian. Kau masih juga kebingungan ketika sampai di bilik nomor enam, bersebelahan dengan Rico. Apalagi ketika melihat lagi-lagi dua orang pasangan berada di bilik sebelah lewat kaca pembatas. Diam-diam matamu melirik bagaimana si laki-laki mengajarkan cara memegang pistol pada si perempuan, bagaimana pasangan itu dengan romantisnya bersentuhan. Sesaat kau teringat bahwa Private bukanlah penembak yang handal. Dan kembali, pikiranmu membayangkan dirimu mengajarkan Private cara menembak. Keromantisan bayanganmu buyar ketika tiba-tiba, tanpa diinginkan, gambaran Julien yang mengajarkan Private muncul. Kesal, segera kau pakai kacamata pelindung dan mengambil pistol yang disediakan. Tanpa segan-segan menarik pelatuknya dan menembak ke sasaran. Ketika delapan peluru yang tersedia habis dan kau melepas kacamata pelindung, kau sadar hanya dua tembakan yang berhasil mengenai sasaran tengah, dua lainnya masih berada di lingkaran sasaran, tapi sisanya malah berada pada bagian putih di luar sasaran. Memalukan kalau mengingat kau adalah penembak kedua terhebat dalam timmu. Kau melirik ke arah bilik Rico, orang yang kau lirik tampak sedang berdiri sambil menyeringai bangga. Kau tolehkan matamu pada sasarannya, kedelapan peluru semuanya berada dalam lingkaran sasaran. Tidak, yang membuatmu terkejut bukanlah karena semua peluru Rico berada di bagian tengah sasaran, itu terlalu biasa untuk ukuran dirinya. Daripada menjadi satu bolongan besar, kedelapan peluru tersebut membentuk sebuah wajah tersenyum. Dua peluru menjadi mata dan sisanya menjadi mulut, memang tidak salah kalau Rico memegang predikat penembak terbaik di timmu, bahkan dalam organisasimu.

Ketika Rico membalas lirikanmu dan pandangan kalian bertemu, kau mendengus. Rico yang berada di sebelah malah memperlebar seringainya secara sengaja, seakan tahu hal itu semakin membuat kesal dirimu. Ketika kau melihat mata pria berambut jabrik itu menoleh pada sasaranmu, sontak kau segera melepas penutup telinga yang disediakan dan buru-buru berjalan keluar dari tempat tersebut. Kau tidak memperdulikan Rico yang juga buru-buru melepas atributnya dan menyusulmu.

"Tumben-tumbennya, ada masalah, eh?" kau mendengus keras mendengarnya. Daripada terdengar cemas, perkataan Rico lebih terdengar menyindir.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiran?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

~xXx~

"Hei, parade pertama sudah mau dimulai." kau menoleh pada Rico dari kursi, rasa kecewa sedikit menggelitik ketika sadar ini baru parade pertama, parade kedua baru akan mulai jam empat nanti.

"Oh, ayolah, kita di sebuah tempat untuk bersenang-senang, setidaknya buang tampang masam-mu itu." Rico menatapmu sebal, siapa yant tidak kesal melihat tampang kecut seperti itu. Terlebih jika tahu alasannya hanya karena Private diajak pergi oleh Julien. Orang seperti dia tidak mungkin macam-macam dengan Private, jadi tidak ada gunanya mengumpat.

Kau menghela napas panjang, lalu berdiri di sebelah Rico yang terlebih dahulu sudah berdiri di dekat garis pembatas untuk parade. Dengan rasa malas kau mengambil tempat di sebelah Rico. Tak lama kerumunan yang mengitari kalian semakin bertambah, semakin banyak orang yang berdiri sambil memegang kamera atau alat perekam. Kau hanya menatap kosong ketika satu per satu atraksi lewat. Penari-penari, kendaraan yang dihiasi hingga terlihat seperti patung berjalan, _marching band_, badut-badut, hingga maskot dari karnaval itu sendiri lewat tepat di depan matamu. Kau melihatnya dengan setengah antusias, bahkan pikiranmu sendiri hanya seperempat yang berada sekarang, sisanya beterbangan entah kemana. Ketika parade sudah mulai selesai, ketika semua pertunjukan-pertunjukan berkurang, kau melihat sekilas siapa yang berdiri di seberang pembatas. Julien dan Private berdiri bersebelahan di ujung sana, sontak kau segera melambaikan tanganmu, berharap mendapat perhatian Private. Akan tetapi kau menyadari seorang pria mendatangi mereka, tepatnya mendekati Private. Sesaat, kau merasa pernah melihat atau mengenal pria tersebut. Segera kau berlari menuju mereka ketika pria itu mengajak Private keluar dari kerumunan. Ketika kau berhasil mengikuti mereka yang berjalan menuju sebuah tempat dekat arena pertunjukan air, kau segera bersembunyi di balik salah satu kios yang ada. Kau perhatikan bagaimana mereka berbincang, bagaimana wajah Private memerah sedikit dan pria mencurigakan itu tersenyum. Kau keluarkan teropongmu, mengarahkan pada mereka. Terima kasih kepada Kowalski karena telah menciptakan sebuah teropong pintar dan berlengkapkan alat penyadap suara. Kau mengikuti mereka yang sekarang duduk di bangku sambil mengobrol.

"Tidak disangka bisa bertemu disini, eh?"

"Ahaha, sudah berapa tahun, ya? Tiga atau dua? Tidak terasa memang."

"Jadi bagaimana dirimu setelah kuliah selesai, Neil?" ah, jadi pemuda berpakaian rapi itu bernama Neil. Wajahnya terlihat terlalu familiar di matamu.

"Bekerja di sebuah tempat, ya, bisa dibilang bisnis. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Masuk ke sebuah kemiliteran, ehehe." kau menaikkan alismu mendengarnya, tidak menyangka Private selama ini mengira ia berada di sebuah kemiliteran.

"Eh? Tidak disangka untuk ukuran sepertimu, Private." kedua alismu kini bertautan, agaknya terkejut mendengar pria ini mengetahui nama Private.

"P-panggil James saja, julukan itu memalukan." rasa kesal karena karena pria ini mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Private memenuhi dirimu, terlebih karena Private memerah untuknya.

"Panggilan itu padahal lucu. Hmm, atau kau mau dipanggil dengan julukan yang satunya?" alismu terasa berkedut sesaat.

"J-jangan! P-Private saja kalau begitu." warna merah pada wajah anak buahmu semakin bertambah, begitu pula dengan kekesalanmu. Atau kecemburuan, tepatnya.

"Ahahaha, kau memang tidak berubah, ya."

"N-Neil!"

"Mmh, kudengar mereka juga punya atraksi lumba-lumba, mau lihat?"

"Meh, sendirinya juga tidak berubah, masih suka lumba-lumba." tiba-tiba kau teringat sesuatu. Ah, kini kau sadar siapa pria berambut kelabu-kebiruan ini, siapa pria yang bersama Private. Rasa horor mulai bersarang dalam benakmu, panik ketika melihat Private digenggam tangannya oleh Neil dan diajak menuju tempat atraksi mamalia air tersebut. Segera kau susul mereka, tanpa kau sadari Rico juga menyusulmu dari belakang.

~~xxXxx~~

"_I cannot do it myself, I need you to be always with me." - Torinoko City / Hatsune Miku ft. 40mP_

~~xxXxx~~

Author's note: Ahaha, lama _update_-nya ya? Maaf, habis banyak tugas dan sedikit _writer's block. _Bingung mau bilang apa, jadi akhir kata seperti biasa, semoga menikmati ceritanya dan mengerti maksudnya. Maaf bila ada typo, salah penyebutan maupun lainnya.

_Thank you for reading_


	7. Chapter 7

**Being together**

**A/N: Shounen-ai, K+, Angst, Humanized, AU, Second Point of View**

**The Penguins of Madagascar © Tom Mcgrath/Eric Darnell – Nickelodeon/DreamWork**

~~xxXxx~~

Kau mendengus, terkutuklah rasa penasaranmu sehingga kini kau berakhir mengikuti ketuamu itu, lagi. Awalnya kau tidak peduli dengan si komandan, hingga kau menemukan dia berjalan mengendap-ngendap, mengikuti dua orang. Saat itu kau masih tidak peduli juga, akan tetapi ketika melihat punggung salah satu dari dua orang terdepan, berakhirlah kau mengekori mereka. Keinginan untuk membeli makanan ringan terbang bersama balon gas merah milik anak kecil yang menatap aneh dirimu dari sebelah.

"Apa?" tanpa menambah ekspresi lain, kau mencoba memelototi anak kecil tersebut. Anak itu menatapmu kosong, kedua bola matanya tertuju pada wajahmu.

"Apa maumu, bocah?" keningmu berkedut sedikit. Anak itu masih menatapmu seakan-akan ada sebuah kotoran burung di kepalamu.

"...Mukanya seram." akhirnya anak ini bersuara. Belum sempat kau membalas pernyataan satu pihak anak itu, tulang kering kaki kananmu di tendang. Ketika kau mencoba meneriaki bocah kurang ajar tersebut disela-sela ringisanmu, tanpa diduga, anak aneh itu sudah pergi jauh. Sungguh, terkutuklah dirimu, dan juga anak itu.

~xXx~

"Oi,"

"Sst."

"Hei."

"Sst."

Kau lempar boneka beruang yang sebelum bertemu dengan Skipper, kau dapatkan dari sebuah stan permainan untuk diberikan pada Private nanti. Boneka beruang putih itu tepat mengenai Skipper. Niatmu untuk melempar benda yang lebih bermassa, akan tetapi sepertinya itu cukup, melihat Skipper mengusap-usap kepalanya sekarang.

"Maumu apa 'sih?"

"Ngapain kau di sini?" kau tampak sudah kebal dengan tatapan jengkel Skipper, bahkan tubuhmu kebal dengan tatapan membunuh Skipper.

"Diam, sedang mengikuti Private dengan pria lain." sudah dikonfirmasi, dugaanmu bahwa Private jalan dengan pria lain benar adanya.

"Tapi kenapa di atraksi lumba-lumba?" atasanmu menoleh ke arahmu, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi oh-kau-tentu-cukup-pintar-untuk-menyadarainya. Ia bahkan memutar bola mata mirahnya. Seketika kau sadar maksudnya.

"Jangan bilang– Tidak mungkin." mengerti siapa orang yang kau maksud, Skipper memberikan teropong yang tadi dipakainya. Segera kau cari kedua sosok yang sedang kalian ikuti. Benar saja, kau mendapati Private duduk bersebelahan dengan pria tinggi berambut kelabu-kebiruan. Ingin rasanya kau lempar teropong ini tepat mengenai kepala orang di sebelah Private.

"A-apa hubungan mereka berdua?" kau mengernyitkan dahimu. Tanpa mengalihkan pandanganmu dari kedua orang yang duduk jauh di baris bawah, kau kembalikan teropong tadi pada Skipper.

"Tadi sempat dengar, teman satu kuliah." kini kau naikkan satu alismu.

"Bukannya kau kenal Private saat dia masih kuliah?" kau mendapat sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak tahu hubungan Private dengan...dia?"

"Entahlah, Private tidak pernah bilang apa-apa tentang kuliahnya."

Kalian berdua kini hanya bisa diam menontoni gerak-gerik dua orang di baris kedua. Atraksi lumba-lumba melompati cincin api sama sekali tidak menarik perhatianmu. Kau kembali mereka ulang pertemuan pertama kau, Skipper dan Kowalski dengan orang yang kini duduk di sebelah Private. Saat itu Private sedang kembali ke Inggris karena urusan keluarga, dan tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, Marlene mengirimkan misi. Seorang penjahat kelas atas baru saja membobol persediaan senjata di markas. Aneh sebenarnya, tapi tanpa basa-basi tim kalian segera ke lokasi. Di tengah gelapnya malam, matamu bertemu tatap dengan si penjahat. Di luar dugaan, ternyata ia adalah buronan kelas atas, namanya sudah di atas daftar yang dicari CIA. Bahkan namanya sudah dihapus dari data di Amerika, lupakan, dirinya dinyatakan tidak ada. Kalau kau ingat-ingat rekor kejahatannya, kau dapat menemukan sedikit alasan kenapa dia menjadi buronan nomor satu. Dirinya pernah membajak _Air Force One_ seorang diri, ia bahkan pernah berhasil memasukkan bom ke dalam mobil kepresidenan. Dengan seorang diri dia berhasil meretas _Data base_ Pentagon. Saham-saham Amerika pernah ia nol persenkan dalam waktu setengah hari. Senjata yang sudah ia curi dari negara sudah tidak bisa dihitung lagi. Kejahatannya tidak hanya di Amerika. Sudah banyak saham-saham di seluruh dunia yang ia hancurkan. Barang-barang investasi triliunan dolar sudah banyak yang ia hancurkan. Yang mengejutkan, setiap tindak kriminalnya tidak melukai satu jiwa pun.

Kau ingat bagaimana ciri-cirinya. Wajah pria misterius itu selalu ditutupi _Google_ dengan teknologi tertinggi yang menyambung dengan _earphone_ di telinga kiri. Pakaiannya selalu rapih dengan setelan jas bernuansa abu-abu. Tangannya senantiasa menggunakan sarung tangan putih, sama sekali tidak meninggalkan bekas yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk untuk mencarinya. Di setiap lokasi bekas tindak kriminalnya, selalu ada cap lumba-lumba dengan tinta abu-abu, di bagian bawahnya tertanda Blowhole.

~xXx~

Setelah mengingat kembali sosok penjahat kelas atas tersebut, kau menjadi luar biasa bingung. Apa yang dilakukan penjahat sepertinya di _Coney Island_? Apa ia akan melakukan sebuah tindak kriminal? Yang terpenting, bagaimana ia bisa kenal dengan Private?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, orang yang duduk di sebelah Private belum tentu Blowhole. Bisa jadi ia adalah orang lain. Atau dia adalah _Doppelg__ä__nger-_nya Blowhole. Kemungkinan tidak terbatas.

"Hei," kau menoleh pada Skipper, menjawab panggilannya.

"Aku penasaran dengan percakapan mereka." tatapanmu kau arahkan pada Private dan orang di sebelahnya. Terlihat jelas mereka sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Mmh, seingatku Private memakai kalungnya."

"Ah, bagus kalau begitu." kau tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi Skipper. Sudah jelas riak wajahnya berubah cerah seketika. Kau tahu dia sekarang sedang mengeluarkan telefon genggamnya. Beruntung sekali dengan adanya Kowalski di timmu. Dia dengan jeniusnya membuat sebuah alat pelacak agar dapat mengetahui posisi sesama anggota tim. Karena alat pelacak terlalu biasa, maka ia tambahkan alat penyadap suara. Penyadap suara juga terlalu biasa, maka ia buat sebuah program pengendali yang dipasang di telefon genggam Skipper selaku ketua, agar ia bisa mendengar suara anak buahnya kapan saja. Sayang, tidak bisa dijadikan alat komunikasi karena yang disadap tidak akan bisa mendengar suara yang menyadap.

"Oi." kau mengambil satu _earphone_ yang di berikan Skipper, memasukkannya ke satu telingamu, sementara Skipper melakukan hal yang sama untuk _earphone_ sebelahnya. Ketika pria beriris mirah di sebelahmu menyalakan programnya, kau dapat mendengar percakapan antara dua orang yang duduk di barisan depan.

~xXx~

"–ahahaha, kau masih ingat kejadian waktu itu." alismu berkedut mendengar suara Private.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa lupa. Aku masih ingat ekspresi ibumu yang menegurku. Mengerikan." tawa mereka mengisi telinga kananmu. Apa maksud 'ekspresi ibumu yang menegurku'? Apakah itu berarti orang tua mereka saling kenal?

"Tapi itu memang sakit sekali. Kau tidak seharusnya begitu keras." dahimu mengernyit, sungguh sebuah kalimat ambigu.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku 'kan minta maaf denganmu sampai seharian setelah itu."

"Ah, tidak masalah. Anak kecil 'kan selalu ceroboh. Wajar kalau kau bisa menumpahkan air, wajar kalau aku terpeleset."

"Mmh, tapi aku tetap minta maaf telah membuatmu kesakitan."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, Neil. Oh ya, aku penasaran."

"Apa?"

"Kita 'kan sampai sekolah menengah tinggal di Inggris, besar di Inggris. Saat masuk sekolah tinggi, kau pindah ke Amerika. Kau tidak bilang apa-apa padaku, ada apa memangnya?" kau dapat merasakan bola matamu membesar. Tidak disangka, orang bernama Neil ini adalah teman sejak kecil Private.

"Bisa dibilang urusan keluarga. Orang tua harus pindah karena pekerjaan, aku harus ikut."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal orang tua, bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"Mereka? Oh, sudah meninggal. Setahun setelah kami pindah ke Amerika." kau melirik ke arah Neil dan Private. Terlihat Private kaget dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak apa-apa." dengan jelas kau dapat melihat Neil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"E-erh. O-oh ya, kau masih ingat saat kita bertemu di universitas?"

"Tentu saja, justru aku bingung kenapa kau mengikutiku ke _New York_." matamu menangkap semburat merah di wajah Private.

"S-siapa yang mengikuti, k-kebetulan saja universitas yang kita ambil sama."

"Oh, berarti telfon ibumu kalau kau pindah ke _New York_ karena tahu aku kuliah di sini serta perintahnya untuk menjagamu tidak benar, eh?" kau dapat melihat wajah Private semakin memerah. Rasa kesal serta penasaran bercampur aduk di benakmu.

"Eh, Neil. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Hmm?"

"Saat aku datang ke Amerika dan bertemu kau di universitas, kenapa kau melarangku untuk memanggilmu Blowho–"

"Jangan."

"E-eh, bahkan walau hanya kita berdua?"

"Pokoknya jangan. Jangan panggil lagi. Anggap nama panggilan kecil itu sudah tidak ada."

"N-Neil?"

"Ahahaha, aku hanya malu dengan panggilan itu. Kau tahu, panggilan itu akan membuat kepopuleranku di universitas menurun. Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana para wanita melihatku di universitas dulu, _liebe_."

"Kalau begitu kau juga hentikan panggilan memalukan itu!" sekali lagi kau menangkap wajah Private bersemu.

"Ahahahaha–"

Skipper mematikan penyadap suaranya. Dugaan kalian berdua sudah mantab. Kalian telah berhasil mengetahui siapa identitas pria berkacamata yang duduk bersama Private. Tidak ada lagi keraguan. Bahkan kalau kalian ingin menjadi perfeksionis dengan menghitung tahun kasus pertama Blowhole dengan kedatangan Neil di Amerika, semua akan cocok. Akan tetapi kau tahu tidak semudah itu untuk mengungkap identitas Neil dan menyeretnya ke negara. Kalau sekarang kau menyergapnya, ia akan dengan mudah mendapat sandera. Apalagi mengingat kemampuannya berdasarkan kasus-kasusnya. Tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

~~xxXxx~~

"_Even if you're in the ends of the earth, I will seek you out right now." - Even If You're In the Ends of the Earth–Sekai no Hate ni Kimi ga Ite mo / Shuuhei Kita_

Author's note: _Well, expect the unexpected._ Blowhole bener-bener...sempurna banget ya? Udah ganteng, jenius, _skill_-nya di atas orang-orang lagi, beuh. Tapi mau gimana lagi, di kartunnya juga Blowhole digambarkan penjahat terhebat, 'kan? Beberapa refrensi saya ambil dari kartunnya, seperti _Coney _Island yang jadi latar beberapa _chapter_ terakhir. Saya mohon maaf banget kalau kali ini alurnya terkesan dipaksain atau terlalu cepat. Semoga mengerti bagaimana asal-usul Blowhole dan Private yang diselipkan di _chapter_ ini. Saya minta maaf apabila ada typo, salah penuturan, kalimat bertele-tele, dan lainnya.

_Thank you for reading_


End file.
